


What Happens When Chad Gets Annoyed

by GoldenPheasant



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: Annoyed!Chad, Closets, F/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Tangled!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenPheasant/pseuds/GoldenPheasant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sing to me, Muse, of the rage of Chad Dylan Cooper. Three-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own SWAC. But I am currently enlisting partners to help me kidnap Sterling Knight.
> 
> As always with my stories, ignore Season 2.

Whose idea was this? Because, in all honesty, that person should be shot. Or tarred and feathered. Or some unpleasant combination of both. His back was hurting and he was being deprived of any form of restful sleep. And someone was snoring in a way so obnoxiously loud it had to be fake.  _No one_  snores like that. Not even his brother. And the sound of his sleeping brother could be heard miles away.

Okay, okay, you can stop scowling now. I'll give you some content for Chad's unhappiness here.

Somebody (i.e. future tarring, feathering, and shooting victim) thought Sonny was right. The rival shows of Condor Studios needed to reach some sort of "mutual understanding." This person, whoever they were, was obviously an idiot. Anyone with eyes could see the shows already had a mutual understanding: they understood that they mutually hated each other's guts. Apparently, this wasn't satisfactory to some sadist who held some sort of power in the studio.

Thus, they had to have a "bonding night". They had been given fun "activities" to do which Chad was sure had been designed for unruly kindergarteners. I'll spare you the more gruesome details. Then they had been corralled into the So Random! stage to watch a movie. This would have been the best (or least painful) part of the evening if it weren't for the fact that they watched a Disney movie. But not just any Disney movie - Tangled.

_Tangled._

And all the girls (and Grady) decided it was a sing-along. And they all somehow knew  _every word_  to  _every song._ Once this unique form of torture ended, Chad had the the worst was over.  _Alas_. The girls then had a 30 minute discussion over why Flynn Rider was the perfect man. As if they didn't have the perfect man in the room with them!

Sonny was singing to herself the rest of the night. And he swears, if he ever hears the words "And at last I see the light" come out of her pretty little mouth again, he will duct tape it shut.

And then,  _and then_ , they were told they had to sleep on the floor. Together. In one room.

Tarred. Feathered. Hanged by their thumbs. And shot. Sing to me, Muse, of the rage of Chad Dylan Cooper.

He's thirsty now, too. And who  _is_  that snoring? They should be shot, too. Chad pulls back the zipper of his navy blue sleeping bag and climbs to his feet, careful not to step on Devon's head. Devon has anger management issues, and Chad doesn't fell like getting punched, thank you very much.

Once he's out of the large metal doors of the stage and into the bright yellow hallway, he breathes a sigh of relief.  _Freedom._ He begins to wander the familiar hallways, making his way to where he knows there's a water fountain. He stops short when he realizes he's humming. Which would be fine, if he weren't humming  _that stupid lantern song_. He groans at the fact that Sonny's childish antics have infiltrated his brain.

He finally makes it to the water fountain and takes a long drink, letting the cool liquid soothe his dry throat. He begins to make his way back to the stage and stops short when he sees a figure round the corner. Sonny looks half-asleep as she sees him. Her pretty chestnut hair is pulled into a messy ponytail, fringe dangling precariously over her eyebrows, her oversized t-shirt swallows her tiny frame, and her froggie pajama shorts provide Chad with a very nice view of her very nice, long, toned, smooth legs.

Chad decides he likes froggies. Especially when they're associated with Sonny's legs.

"Oh. Hey Chad. I thought I heard the door open, so I came to check it out. Oh! Water fountain!" She walks briskly past him towards the water fountain through the narrow space between him and the wall, het arm brushing his as she passed. Why would she go that way? There was a completely empty hallway on the other side of him...

He caught a strong whiff of her hair as she slid past. She smelled like vanilla, and prettiness, and... and...  _gah._  He can't even think anymore!

He watches as she bends over to drink out of the water fountain, and he takes advantage of the moment to truly look at her. The soft curls he longed to free of their elastic band, to run his fingers through . The gentle curve of her back, her gently poking out through her shirt. Down. Down to her  _fantastic_ , creamy legs. The beautiful legs he longed to run his hands up and down. To wrap around his waist in a heated kiss. To...

He swallows the lump in his throat that has formed as she stands back up to look at him.

"Ahem... Sorry if I woke you by getting up. I couldn't sleep."

A soft smile graces her beautiful face. "That's alright, I'm a really light sleeper anyway. I'm used to waking up during the night. Why couldn't you sleep?"

But as Chad opens his mouth to complain about the floor, and the snoring, and the  _stupid songs_ stuck in his head, he's cut short by the sound of giggling down the hallway.

He knows that giggling. He's known that giggling since he was 6.  _Blondie_.

But she's not alone. For now Chad hears a different voice. A male voice, in a whisper, that shouldn't really be counted as a whisper because of how loud it is.

"Shhhh! You're gonna get us caught!"

Wait. That's...  _Skylar_.

Apparently Sonny recognizes this too, as she casts a suspicious glance at Chad, which clearly reads  _What_ _are they doing?_

... Or at least, that's what Chad thinks it says.

Blondie's giggling is getting closer, and so is the sound of Skylar shushing her (is "shushing" a word? Because Chad thinks it is.) Acting on impulse, Chad takes two long strides towards the girl, grabs her by the waist, and pulls her into a random niche in the wall, the purpose of which Chad has always questioned. It's large enough that they can both hide in there, but small enough that Sonny's back is pressed full against Chad's chest, and his hands are still securely placed on her waist. He should probably remove them, but he doesn't really want to, and she's not complaining, so screw it.

They see the other two people pass them and head towards the storage closet at the end of the hall. Skylar opens the door, and Tawni quickly pulls him in for a heated kiss, dragging him into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Well... that secret's out.

Sonny doesn't move for a little while and Chad soon understands that Sonny's best friend hadn't told her about her secret relationship with the Mack Falls star, like Skylar had. Woops.

The girl finally relaxes, her shoulders drop, and she turns around to look at Chad with a hurt expression on her face. Chad doesn't like that look. Sonny's face was meant for joy, not sadness. Her voice is small and child-like as she asks, "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

Chad tries to think of what words would make her less upset at this point. He chooses the wrong ones. "Well, I don't know. I mean, Skylar took forever to tell me and he only did because-"

"You KNEW?"

"Ummmm... no?" He decides that cover-up isn't going to do him a lot of good, as one suspicious eyebrow disappears beneath her bangs. He sighs and acquiesces. "Yes."

That memory is not one he likes to bring to the surface often.

_Chad burst into his best friend's dressing room to vent about his latest argument with Sonny._

_"She's so frus-" Chad stopped mid-sentence as he took in the scene in front of him. Tawni Hart was straddling Skylar, who was sitting on his couch, arms about her waist, kissing her deeply. Skylar groaned in annoyance at the interruption._

_"Bad timing, Coop."_

_Chad's attention turned to Tawni. "Is this where you go every time you walk out on Sonny and me arguing?"_

_The blonde realized he obviously wasn't going to leave so they could resume their activities. She stood from Skylar's lap and faced Chad, hands placed defiantly on her hips._

_"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back before anyone realizes I'm gone."_

_She walks briskly past him, out of the dressing room, slamming the door on her way out._

_"Care to explain yourself?"_

_Skylar's smirk was just... annoying. There's no other word for it. "Well, that's Tawni. I'm Skylar. We're dating. And what we were doing was - "_

_"NOT what I meant." Chad felt out of the loop right now, which automatically put him in a bad mood. "What I mean is - why didn't you tell me? Even better, why are you two being secretive about it? Why not just date normally? The rivalry's not that serious."_

_Skylar sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "We don't want to take away from you and Sonny."_

_"What does that even mean?"_

_Skylar glared at Chad in exasperation. "If anyone is going to end the rivalry with a relationship, it's going to be you and Sonny. Until you two get together, Tawni and I stay a secret. You're like... Romeo and Juliet. It's going to take you two being together to make everyone else see how stupid this rivalry is. Just try not to die on us... we kind of need you for the show."_

However, he didn't want to relate Skylar's ultimatum (or freakishly accurate analogy) to Sonny. That would just be... awkward. But Sonny wasn't even paying attention to Chad anymore. She was staring at the storage closet door with something inscrutable etched on her face.

"So, are they not telling anyone... because of the rivalry between our shows?"

"Well... yeah."  _Partly._

"That's... sad." Disappointment crossed her features, marring her pretty face.

"Sad? How's that sad?"

"Because this stupid rivalry forces them to keep their relationship a secret. It's keeping two people who want to be together apart. It makes people hide their feelings. I hate this rivalry."

The conversation has turned more serious than anticipated. Chad wishes it had gone more along the lines of "Tawni and Skylar are making out... To hell with it all! Make out with me, Chad!"... He would've liked that topic much better than this one. They were treading on dangerous waters now, and he had the sneaking suspicion his feelings were going to be exposed. He's not sure he's comfortable with that. But, she had brought the subject up. There was no going around it now. But something in her words seemed... off.

"But... Sonny, the rivalry doesn't keep them apart. They looked pretty "together" to me."

She looks at him with so much meaning, trying to convey so many words in one single glance. She sighs before leaning against the wall. "I wasn't just talking about them, Chad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: If you don't like smut, don't read it. It doesn't get too bad in this chapter but next chapter will.
> 
> Disclaimer: Well, my best friend has agreed to help me kidnap Sterling Knight. Any one want to finance the expedition?

She looks at him with so much meaning, trying to convey so many words in one single glance. She sighs before leaning against the wall. "I wasn't just talking about them, Chad."

_Gulp_. The dreaded wall had been breached. All defenses down, we have now entered  _The Truth Zone._ The conversation, which Chad had tried so hard to direct far, far away from the subject, had nonetheless wound its way to touch on the topic of...  _them_. As in Sonny and Chad. As in the giant pink and purple polka-dot elephant in the room that everybody had been perfectly content to leave alone. Until now.

But, he was Chad Dylan Cooper. He was not about to let his suave demeanor be knocked down by this, this  _elephant._ If he played this right, he could give Sonny the opportunity to address their... relationship, without putting his own feelings out in the open, thereby avoiding any public humiliation (should there be any to be had). Oh yes, he was going to avoid that sort of admission at all costs.

The elephant snorts in disgust at Chad's cowardice.

But, how to go about such a ploy? After all, it's difficult to get someone to admit their feelings if they don't expect some sort of admission in return. Unless... she didn't know exactly what she was saying. Perhaps if she couldn't control the words coming out of her mouth. Perhaps if she were in such a state of confusion and perplexity she would let slip her feelings for him. Then,  _and only then,_ would he admit his love, his desire for her. She had to say it first. She had to let her guard down first.

Suddenly, a plan came together in Chad's mind, and he's shocked and mildly ashamed he didn't think of it before. His famous smirk finds its way onto his face, and he begins to take long, smooth, slow strides towards the girl until he's standing a few inches away from her, her back pressed fully against the wall.

"Oh?" He raises one eyebrow almost mockingly. "And who, pray tell, were you referring to, Sonny?"

Her eyes were darting back and forth between his, as if asking if he was really that stupid that he had to ask that. Ignoring this nonverbal slight at his intelligence, the blonde man moved even closer so that their bodies were fully touching, chests pressed up against each other. He heard Sonny gasp just slightly, as his right hand moved to caress her arm slowly, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

"W-well, I-I know Grady and Chloe like each other."

He chuckles softly, knowing her resolve is breaking, and moves his left hand to grip her waist, his thumb tauntingly toying with the hem of her shirt. "No, no, no. Grady likes Chloe. Chloe, however, can't stand him. Anyone else?" His right hand has abandoned her arm now, and found its way behind her head to remove her hairband, letting her hair tumble down around her shoulders. His face moves closer to hers, and just when she thinks he's about to kiss her, his head moves so that his lips just brush across her cheek.

"Th-there's...um..." His lips move to the other cheek, and he feels Sonny's racing heartbeat against his chest. "There's who, Sonny?"

"Us." This word she utters wihtout hesistating or stuttering, as though this is the only word she's really sure of. He smirks in satisfaction and moves his mouth to her ear, so that his lips graze the shell as he speaks. "Mm-hmm. What about us?"

"We... well... that is - one of us could... like the other... maybe?"

This... this is too fun. Does that make him cruel? No, because any discomfort he's putting her through, he'll make up for full well... after he's gotten this out of her.

His mouth was on her neck now, sucking on a spot behind her ear, and he knows she's about to come undone by the way she gasps, whether out of surprise or euphoria he doesn't know, nor does he care.

"Which one of us, Sonny?"

Any second now... She's about to crack... he can tell.

"Me."

And there it is... All the proof he needs. In one two-letter word. How convenient. So he pulls back to look her full in the eyes and smirk at her. "I knew it."

Suddenly, her eyes widen before she narrows them at him, anger and suspicion burning in their brown depths. "Wait a second... you were just teasing me! You were just trying to get me to admit my feelings! You are such a jerk! When will you learn that people are not your toys! You can't just manipulate their emotions for you own amusem-"

The rest of her tyrade went unheard as he swallowed her words in a kiss. he's trying so hard to make this kiss mean something, fighting to hold back the powerful lust that demands he rip off all her clothes. He wants to convey to her how much he cares, how much he loves her, but she tastes so good and he can feel all of her luscious curves pushed up against his frame.

He begins to think that he's going to have to use his  _words_  to convey to her how much he loves her, which really irks him because that means he's going to have to  _stop_  kissing her. Reluctantly, he releases her lips from his caresses, faintly hearing fireworks go off  _somewhere_  in his mind. Shouldn't fireworks in your head be obscenely annoying? Chad thinks so, too. But it's an odd sort of ringing and Chad finds he rather likes it. His attention is brought from the pleasant sound by the fact that Sonny's brown eyes are looking at him expectantly (and he realizes with great satisfaction that they're half-glazed over due to his kiss... Oh yeah, he's good).

"I wasn't teasing you or making fun of you, Sonny. I just needed to find out if you felt the same way."

"There are easier ways to do that, Chad! Like, I don't know,  _asking_."

Chad concedes with a shrug of the shoulders. "True, that would've been easier. But not nearly as fun."

What's that saying? Oh yeah -  _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_. Sonny glared at Chad so violently he swore daggers were shooting out of her eyes. Huh. Maybe now woud be a good time to drop the arrogant jack-ass act and be mushy.  _Ya think?_

"Look, Sonny, I don't know if you know this, but I don't take rejection well. It wouldn't matter if you were just some girl I don't care about. But you're not. You're….  _you_. And I care about you a lot. If you rejected me… I couldn't risk putting my feelings out there before I knew what yours were."

He's not sure what happened next. All he knew was that soft lips were hard against his, hands wound around his neck pulling him insistently closer until he could feel every part of her soft body against his hard one. He takes only a moment before responding aggressively, placing his hands low on her hips, fingering the hem of her shirt, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth, exploring the new territory she's opened up to him. A low, guttural,  _sexy_  noise finds its way from somewhere in the back of her throat, and Chad becomes acutely aware of a discomfort in his pajama pants. He moves down to her neck, biting the soft flesh every now and again, marking her as  _his._  Her hands leave his neck and wander up his shirt, roaming over the ripples of his abs, which he suddenly feels very proud of.

Somewhere in a place not nearly as pleasant as where Chad is, a door opens and a giggling blonde and a smirking brunette come down the hallway back to the stage where everyone else is sleeping. Chad pushes the fog that has formed in his mind away and removes his mouth from Sonny's neck regretfully. He snatches the girl by the waist and pulls her all the way to the back of the niche, as they had gradually begun to move closer to the open hallway. He pulls her back flush against him, because if he can't kiss her right this moment in favor of hiding, he's going to maintain as much physical contact as possible.

Sonny makes a noise of disapproval, and Chad's glad she's just as annoyed by the interruption as he is. "Chad?" There's annoyance in her voice and, he sees as she turns her head back to look at him, a scowl on her face. He raises his eyebrows in acknowledgement that he's listening.

"Why are we  _hiding_?"

He blinks at her as if wondering why she's asking such a question. "Blondie and Skylar were coming…"

" _So?_  They can't exactly throw stones, they just stumbled out of a storage closet for God's sake! What are they gonna do?"

She had turned around now and her hands were creeping down his chest back to his stomach muscles. "Honestly, I don't give a damn. I would've much preferred you to just  _keep going_."

And her lips are on his for the third time that night. He finds he likes this persistent side of her. Actually, he likes a lot of things about her. Like the fact that she tastes like coffee, and that she runs her fingers through his hair possessively, which he finds so very  _attractive_. And the way she gently tugs his bottom lip between her teeth. He runs his hand down the back of her right leg, before grabbing the back of her knee and hitching the leg up to his waist. Sonny catches his train of thought and hoists the left leg up to wrap around his waist as well. He's pressing her up against the wall and sucking on her neck so vehemently he's sure the entire thing will resemble a fire-truck tomorrow. Does he care?  _No._  Suddenly Sonny speaks up, her voice cracking just a bit, but its low and hungry and throaty and it makes Chad want to… _ahem._

"Chad?"

"Hmmm?" He's still tending to her neck, moving closer and closer to her collarbone.

"Do you… want to –um – get out of the hallway? Go somewhere else?" He stops all movement as her words hit him full force. Was this really Sonny? His sweet, innocent, angelic Sonny? Asking if he wanted to go….

Maybe he misunderstood. Maybe she wanted to go somewhere and talk. An odd mixture of emotions surrounded Chad. The more male, barbaric part of his brain was screaming "Throw her over your shoulder and run like hell for the nearest dressing room!" But the part that truly loved Sonny and was raised by a very traditional mother chastised him: "You monster! You've taken a paragon of virtue and corrupted her! For shame!" Slowly, Chad raised his eyes to hers, not sure exactly what he wanted to find there.

_Lust. Hunger. Need._  All burned deeply in the brown depths.  _Oh god... he's so going to hell for this._

Utterly hating himself and utterly loving his good fortune at the same time, he lets Sonny's feet fall to the ground and grabs her hand, making a beeline for the Mack Falls stage.

"Why are we going to  _Mackenzie Falls?_  My dressing room is just around the corner."

He casts a smirk over his shoulder and says only "You'll see."

And  _damn_  did she see. His dressing room was at least five of hers in size. The white and navy blue color scheme made it seem even larger, and Sonny wouldn't be surprised if maids were in there five times a day, judging by the impeccability of its state. Off in the corner sat a large king sized bed with navy blue covers. Chad turned to smirk at Sonny's incredulous expression. "Jealous?"

Sonny tore her eyes from the luxury around her and looked at him. "Normally, I would come up with some snarky comeback but... yes. Yes, I'm very jeal - You have a full sized bathroom! WITH A JACUZZI BATHTUB! Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous!"

Sonny disappeared from his main dressing room for a moment to inspect the white marble bathroom. Chad followed her, leaning against the doorway, watching her take everything in in wonder. She ran her hand along the marble countertops, opened and closed the glass door of the shower, finally making her way to the oversized bath. Oh, if only she knew how often he sat in that tub, closing his eyes and thinking of her. He would imagine she was sitting across from him in the tub in a red bikini (ever since he saw her "secret prom" dress, his fantasies of her always featured her in red). She would stare at him, letting him drown in the depth of her eyes, never breaking contact. She would slowly,  _torturously slowly_ , reach behind her back to untie the strings holding the fabric in place. She would move up to the other knot behind her neck, smirking seductively at him as the top dropped totally, disappearing somewhere he was never paying attention to...

He snaps back to reality as he realizes he shouldn't fantasize about Sonny when she's standing right in front of him. The...evidence would become far too apparent. She catches his gaze through the mirror and stops moving. The hunger for her is so evident in his blue eyes that they actually seem to darken. She turns and slowly, deliberately walks over to him, not stopping until their chests are inches away from each other. She cautiously raises her hand to trace his jawline, which clenches immediately at her touch. He gently raises his hand to grab her own and hold it in his larger one.

"I'm a horrible person."

Her eyebrows crumple in confusion. "What? Why?"

He rests his forehead against hers and sighs in frustration. "Because you're so naive, and innocent, and good, and all I want to do right now is  _ravish_  you. It's wrong. I'm scared I'll end up hurting you."

And do you know what his naive, innocent, good Sonny does? She  _laughs_  at him.  _Laughs_. He's just told of his hesitation and qualms and desire to protect her from himself... and she's  _laughing._ She better have a really good reason for this one.

"You may be the biggest idiot I know." Uh-huh. She's  _so_  not helping her case here. "I won't ever let you do anything to me that I don't want you to.  _I'm_  the one who suggested we go somewhere private, remembet? You say you want to ravish me, and this is me letting you."

She uses their linked hands to guide him out of the bathroom towards his king-sized bed, walking backwards and never breaking eye contact. He follows her slowly, dazedly, still trying to process everything that's happening, that all his dreams about Sonny are about to be fulfilled.

He better not fuck this up.

When the backs of her knees hit the bed, she yanks their joined hands and pulls him in for a sultry, mouth-watering kiss. Their tongues intertwine as she puts her hands on his shoulders to pull him down to lay on top of her. They're still kissing heavily when she pulls up his shirt, breaking contact only to pull it over his head before diving back in again.

She breaks their kiss to look at the valley of muscles her hands are exploring, following their pattern with her eyes. "God... you have the  _sexiest_  abs."

And that - that right there - is just about his undoing. he quickly reaches for the hem of her shirt, pulling it off and discarding it someplace he hopes she'll never find it (because then... she could never put it back on), and there before him is a goddess. The epitome of beauty. Her simple black bra contrasts perfectly with her pale skin, and the birth mark above her left breast is just  _begging_  to be kissed and sucked. He runs his hands up and down her waist, over her flat, toned stomach, until going around to her back to reach for the clasp. He looks into her eyes and she nods her assent before that offending piece of clothing is discarded as well. Her arms instinctively move to cover herself in self-consciousness, having never been this bare in front of a man before. Chad senses her insecurity and takes hold of her arms before she can hide behind them. He shakes his head at her, silently telling her not to be ashamed, and murmurs his words of reassurance. "You're so beautiful."

She appreciates the words more than she can say, because he's not staring at her chest when he says them. He's looking at her face, one hand lovingly stroking her cheek, jaw, forehead,  _every_   _inch_  of her face he sees. He's kissing her again, and she gasps when she feels his hand cup her right breast. He kisses his way down her neck, collarbone, kneading her chest as he goes. His mouth continues down the valley between her breasts, continuing the length of her flat stomach, leaving only featherlight kisses on her skin. Once he reaches her bellybutton he returns to her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sonny sighs in exasperation and places both hands on the side of his face. "Chad. I've wanted you for longer than could possibly be considered sensible. And as much as your sensitivity to my wishes is adorable, its also driving me insane. I'm sure." She places one more quick kiss on his mouth for good measure. "I'm sure."

"Okay. Alright. I'm sorry. But before we do this - don't look at me like that! -" he added when she glared at him. "Before we do this, I want you to know something." After receiving a nod from Sonny, he continued. "I love you. And I'm not just saying this because you're in my bed. I love you more than I've ever loved anything. I always find myself just wanting to make you happy. I've never felt that way before. And I never,  _never_ , want you to be unsure about my feelings for you again. I want you to know that you're... you mean everything to me."

Once he's finished his emotional schpiel, he notices a single tear gliding down the brunette's cheek. Her voice cracks as she replies. "I love you too. I'm sorry I don't have enough coherent thoughts to say anything more eloquent than that. But I love you too."

He kisses her tear away and says, "That's all I want to hear." And like lightning his arrogant smirk returns to his face. "Shall we continue what we were doing then? As I recall, you seemed to be getting rather impatient."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I'm evil for ending there aren't I?
> 
> Okay I'm sorry this took so long to get up, but my mom doesn't know I do this, so I can only write during study halls and certain classes.
> 
> Peace and Love  
> Sweet Caroline

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe... Yes I DID just end it there.
> 
> My next update completely hinges on when I have time to TYPE it up. But Part 2 is already written. But guess what? More reviews will make my fingers type a LOT faster!
> 
> In case you all have read my pathetic author's notes before this, you know they usually have something relating to my sad sad love life. Well I have GOOD news this time. The girlfriend of the guy I like broke up with him. Shoulder to cry on? I think so!
> 
> Peace and Love,  
> Sweet Caroline


End file.
